Imaging systems today often include an array of pixel cells arranged in a predetermined number of columns and rows. Each of the pixel cells can be configured to sense an amount of light impinging on that pixel cell, and generate an appropriate signal corresponding to that amount of sensed light.
Such imaging systems, however, can exhibit inaccuracies or noise in the amount of sensed light. For example, “fixed pattern noise” is one exemplary type of noise that can affect pixel arrays. Fixed pattern noise generally has a repeatable pattern and is temporally constant, meaning that the noise pattern remains substantially the same as time passes (e.g., remains constant through different image frames). Fixed pattern noise may be a result of, for example, the differences in the circuitry used in processing and/or collecting a signal from each of the pixel cells. As another example, imaging systems can also exhibit “temporal noise,” which can include noise that does change as time passes. Accordingly, to account for such noise within the imaging system, imaging systems can include various circuitry and/or processes for reducing or eliminating the noise.